When You Came Back
by NekoChanIsTheName
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY! WARNING: Yaoi/BL crossover. Don't read if don't like. You are warned. Don't bash if don't approve.


OKAY!! Here we are. Yes, my story has to do with BL/Yaoi. I'm not looking for approval, so if you plan on bashing it, go away now. This is part one to the story. It's about 2 friends, and a lost, then found, love. Again, this is BL/Yaoi. 

DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

Now, on to the cuteness! =3

'I never meant to fall in love with him. But, just watching him for all these years, it was bound to happen sooner or later. What I didn't expect was for him to get a girlfriend. That was the last thing that I wanted. Having to see her everywhere. Hanging all over him. Kissing him. Giving him little nicknames. It made me sick. But I never showed it. I'd let him blab on and on and on about her, and just managed to nod without blowing up and saying, "Can't you see that I don't fucking care! That should be me with you! Not some skank!" But no, I can't speak my mind even if my life depended on it. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him. Ha, I doubt it. He's just so happy with that girl. There's no way he would leave her for his best friend. My life sometimes doesn't make sense. But soon enough, he's gonna have to k now. Even if it might ruin our friendship.'

**Damean sat back in his computer seat and looked at his latest blog entry on the computer. He scanned over it, nibbling on his lip. Sighing, he held the backspace button and deleted it. Staring at the blank space, he drummed his fingers on the keyboard, trying to think of something else to talk about. 'Wow,' he thought. 'My life pretty much sucks.' He got up and fell face first onto his bed. On Saturday nights he would usually be out somewhere with Takyua, but not tonight. Takyua, his best friend since…forever, was out on a date with who Damean called the 'fangirl from hell.' Damean stared at his analog clock, watching the hands move slowly. After figuring out he had dosed off for about and hour, he stood and stretched his stiff body. Rubbing his stomach he looked at the clock again. 3 a.m. 'Hmmm… ramen time.' He thought and padded out of his room and into the kitchen. Damean lived in a three-room apartment with his mother and 10-year-old sister. He couldn't complain much. He loved them both to death and they never really bothered him too much, expect about girls, which he hated, but knew he couldn't tell them. Damean shook his head. He had zoned out, letting his mind wander back to Takyua. He growled and quietly filled the pot with water and set it on to boil. He stretched again as the water started boiling, enjoying the heat he was getting from it. He rubbed the back of his head. "You're up late." Came a voice from behind him. "This surprises you?" Damean asked his sister without looking at her. "No, not really." She said and went to the fridge. The one thing that Damean didn't like about his sister is that she was 6 years younger that him, and yet almost as tall. He always hated his short height, but he had always made up for it in the sports department. Putting the now fully cooked ramen into a bowl, Damean searched for a clean fork. He growled when he didn't find one. "When are you ever gonna do something that you're told to do?" he growled at his sister, seeing as it was her job to keep the dishes clean. Damean was poked in the head. "When you move out." Damean growled at her. "Why you little--!" he lunged for his sister and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled for a bit before Damean was pinned down. Another thing he hated about his sister: she was on the wrestling team. "Just wash the damn dishes." Damean said, pushing her off and going to the kitchen to retrieve his ramen. "Whatever. Go to bed." His sister said and disappeared into her room. "Go to hell." Damean muttered and went into his own. **

**Reassuming his post at his computer, Damean logged onto aim. He smiled when he saw that Takyua was on. He quickly typed a message.**

**TheDMan689: hey, how was the date?**

**NoOneNumbah18: suck**

**TheDMan689: why?**

**TheDMan689: what happened?**

**NoOneNumbah18: let's just say that the fangirl from hell is going to hell**

**TheDMan689: nani?**

**NoOneNumbah18: she cheated on me**

**NoOneNumbah18: I found her where we were meeting with some guy, so I broke up with her**

**Damean stared at the screen. He felt bad for his friend, but he also felt… happy? Wow. He was so going to hell for this.**

**TheDMan689: man, gomen**

**TheDMan689: that sucks so bad**

**NoOneNumbah18: yeah, I really liked her too**

**TheDMan689: yeah, I could tell**

**NoOneNumbah18: did I do anything wrong?**

**NoOneNumbah18: like, seriously, is there something I did?**

**TheDMan689: no**

**TheDMan689: trust me, that girl's missing out. You're better off**

**NoOneNumbah18:) thanks D**

**TheDMan689: that's what I'm here for**

**NoOneNumbah18: I'm beat. I'll see you at school**

**NoOneNumbah18: nite**

**TheDMan689: see ya**

**TheDMan689: ja ne**

**NoOneNumbah18 signed off**

**Damean sat back in his chair. He couldn't help but smile a little. The fangirl from hell was GONE. He couldn't believe it. Though he felt horrible because Takyua was hurting. He knew he had liked the girl a lot, but he so happy that she was finally out of the picture. 'Now all I have to do is find a way to tell him…' Damean shook his head and slurped his ramen. 'No. I can't. That would ruin everything. Maybe… no. He wouldn't. He broke up with her because she cheated. I knew that girl was a skank all along. I told him. But did he listen? Nooooo. No one ever listens to Damean. Oh great, now I'm talking in third person.' "Gah!" Damean set his ramen down and went to his bed. "I need to stop arguing with myself in my head." He muttered, grabbing a manga from under his bed and flipping it open. 4 a.m. And he wasn't the least bit tired.**

"**Shit, shit, shit!" Damean muttered as he ran out to his car. He had fallen asleep and didn't set his alarm clock. He was already late, which would not help on his part. He jumped into his car and started the engine. Roaring out of the apartment parking lot, he raced to the school. Halfway there, he calmed down enough to actually think. He always pissed him off when he was late for something. It was something that he absolutely hated. Anyway, he tried to remember when he fell asleep last night. He cursed himself when he couldn't remember. But then he remembered that Takyua broke up with his girlfriend. He smiled a bit. But it disappeared when the school came into sight. "Welcome to hell." He muttered and parked his car.**

"**Okay. Let me get this straight. You were late because you had overslept?" The teacher laughed and Damean blushed. He hated talking to his teacher. He swore she was the spawn of the devil. 'Why do I always think people are from hell?' he asked himself in his head before turning his attention back to the laughing teacher in front of him. "Yeah," he said. "That kind of happens when you don't have anyone to wake you up in the morning." The teacher stared at him and he knew he had pressed her buttons the wrong way. He inner smiled. 'Ha.' "Well, I guess little Mr. I-like-to-sleep-in needs to learn some respect. How about you explain what it is in a thousand page essay, due on my desk Friday?" Damean groaned. "Two thousand. Now you may leave." Damean grabbed his bag. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "It's been a pleasure." "Three thousand." She said as Damean left the room. "God mother son of a..," Damean cursed under his breath. He heard a laugh when he stepped out of the door. He turned to see Takyua leaning casually against the wall, his body perfect in every way Damean thought possible. He shook it off and glared at him. "Shut up!" he said. "You should have called me!" Takyua smiled. "Yet I didn't." Damean growled and started walking to their next class: gym. Takyua quickly caught up to him and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Chill, Damean." He smiled. "You always worry too much." Damean sighed and smiled. 'It's you I'm worried about.' He wanted to say. Takyua took his arm back and put his hands in his pockets as they walked. The silence was weird. They hadn't talked when it was just them in so long. Damean was always used to that girl hanging around. Now that she was gone… he had no idea what to say to his friend. "So," Takyua started. Damean instantly gave his attention to the boy. Takyua hesitated. "…There's another reason I broke up with her." He said. Damean was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Where you planning on breaking up with her anyway?" Takyua nodded. "Why?" Damean asked, his curiosity more intense now. "It's… complicated." Takyua said. Damean nodded, but still didn't understand. "Is there someone else you like more?" Damean prodded. He was trying to get Takyua to say what he wanted. He was always good at that. "Sort of…" Takyua said. Damean was getting frustrated, but gave up anyway. They continued their walk to gym in silence.**

_Takyua lectured himself in his head. 'Damn, damn, damn! He was right there! I told him basically everything! But I didn't! Gah! Why is my life so complicated!' "Takyua?" Damean asked. Takyua sat up. "Yeah?" he asked. "You okay? You're spacing out a lot." Takyua laughed. "I always do that." Damean gave him a serious look. Takyua sighed. "I'm fine." He said. "Really." 'No, I am absolutely not fine. I'm horrible. And you cause it. Can't you see? I broke up with that slut because I wanted you. And you have no idea and probably don't feel the same about me. Damean.' Takyua sighed. He watched discretely as Damean changed for gym. He loved the younger boys body. It was so perfect. So soft. 'Damn. That boy makes me wanna jump him.' Takyua thought. He quickly finished changing and left the locker room before Damean could blink. 'Coward.' Takyua thought. 'I am such a big coward.'_

Damean sighed as he followed Takyua out of the locker room. He loved having this class with Takyua. Even though they were both popular in the school, they were normally left alone. And that was the way that they liked it. Damean smiled when he saw Takyua standing off by himself. With a running start, he jumped onto him back. Instantly, Takyua wrestled him to the ground and pinned him, the class laughing at them. The two were also known as the class clowns. Suddenly, a whistle sounded and everyone instantly stopped laughing. Damean and Takyua froze, Takyua pinning Damean down. The teacher walked through the students and stared down at the two boys. "There is no horseplay in my gym!" he yelled. Takyua jumped up, pulling Damean up as well. "Sorry, Mr. O!" he chirped. "Won't happen again." Damean scoffed. "What was that?" Damean smirked. "Well, both you and I can see that this will happen again, even though we say it won't, it will." The teacher stared at him disbelievingly. Takyua snickered. "You both think that's funny!" They laughed. "Pretty much." Takyua answered. "Then I guess an hour of sprints after school is a good punishment for you two. Damean saluted. "Sounds…" "Fantabulous!" Takyua finished. The teacher's face turned red. "Running! Now!" he yelled and blew his whistle. Damean smiled at Takyua. The older one smiled back. They ran next to each other, ahead of everyone else. 'Sprints kinda suck.' He thought. 'At least Damean will be there.' He smiled to himself.

Damean collapsed onto the bench in the locker room. His legs were on fire and his breath came in short bursts. "That was brutal." Takyua sighed as he sat down. "No kidding." Damean muttered and went to his locker. Damean grabbed his towel and clothes. He turned to see Takyua doing the same. "I guess great minds really do think alike." Takyua laughed. Damean laughed nervously. "I guess so." He said and followed Takyua into the showers. 

Even though the showers had walls separating the stalls, they were only waist high and it made Damean blush even more. His eyes kept wandering down lower and lower down Takyua's body. He forced himself to close his eyes and face the stream of semi-cold water. 'No. Don't. Look.' Again, he failed his commands. He glanced over at Takyua again, this time to see the boy shampooing his hair. Damean stared in awe. He watched to soap trickle down the tan, muscled body of the other teen. He practically drooled. 'Damn…' he thought. As Takyua rinsed his body, Damean allowed his eyes to travel farther and farther down since he knew that the boy was no longer paying attention. Damean felt the whole room get hotter. He panicked. 'And that's my cue to leave.' He thought and quickly shut off the water. "Done already?" Takyua asked. "Yeah." Damean said and quickly wrapped a towel around himself. "Wait up for me. We can head over to my house together." Takyua called after Damean practically ran out of the showers. "Sure." He called. 

Damean plopped down on one of the many benches in the locker room after getting his boxers and jeans back on. 'Man, I almost jumped him. That could have ended SO badly…' "Hey." Damean jumped at Takyua's voice. He walked over to his locker, drying his hair with a towel. He looked amazing. Takyua threw Damean's shirt at him. "Get dressed, slow!" he said. "I kinda want to get home!" Damean laughed and threw his damp towel at him. "Shut up! You're not one to talk!" Damean grinned as Takyua's laugh echoed through the locker room. He loved the sound. 

Walking down the darkening sidewalk was quiet. Damean walked, spaced out, thinking about what other reason Takyua could have with breaking up with his girlfriend and what he could possibly need to talk to him about. 'What if something happened? What if he's sick with some… weird disease that they can't find a cure for! That would be horrible!' Damean silently freaked before calming himself. 'Now calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for him to be needing to talk to me and for breaking up with his girlfriend.' He finished his thoughts as they approached Takyua's house. 'Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't mean anything bad.'

Damean sat on Takyua's bed while Takyua was laying on the floor in front of his computer. Takyua lived in a small house with his dad. His mother had left when he was only little and never bothered coming back. Takyua said that it didn't really matter to him since him and his dad got along so well, but Damean could tell that whenever something came up involving moms, like mother son activities at the school, he could tell he was upset in some way. But he knew that Takyua would never admit it. It just wasn't his style. But ever since Takyua's dad had gotten a girlfriend, she had been trying to get Takyua to think of her as a mom. And Takyua hated her for that. He had told Damean that he felt she was trying to take his mom's place and she didn't have the right too. But it also gave the two more time to hang out, seeing as his father was out with the woman all the time or at work. Wherever he was, Damean didn't care. He just liked to spend time with Takyua. 

"Hey, Damean?" Damean looked up from the manga he was reading and found Takyua sitting up, the computer off. Damean sensed that Takyua had something important to say. "Yeah? What's Up? I remember you saying that you needed to talk to me about something." Takyua nodded and went and sat on the bed with Damean. Damean sat there and just looked at him. "Sooooo…" Damean said. Takyua just sat there and looked at his hands. 'He looks so cute!' Damean thought happily. "My mom and dad finally got decided who I was gonna go and stay with." Takyua said finally. Damean immediately gave Takyua his undivided attention. For the last few months, Takyua's parents had gotten a divorce and were fighting over who was supposed to get custody of Takyua until his 18th birthday, which was still two years away. Damean immediately got a bad feeling. "What did they decide?" Damean asked quietly. Takyua took a breath. "My dad. They said I have to go with my dad." Damean thought his world shattered right then. Takyua's dad was the one that wanted to move. Move to the other side of the country. Damean stared in shock. "Is he really serious about you moving?" Takyua nodded. "He says we leave in a week." Damean stared at the ground, still in shock. "But then that means…" Takyua nodded again. "I only have a week left here." He said. Damean swallowed back his tears that were threatening to fall. 'A week before I never get to see you again is what you're saying…' Damean thought to himself.

Damean walked home in a daze. He couldn't believe that Takyua was leaving. How was he going to survive the rest of high school? They both had planned out the rest of the career: trip to Florida spring break, countless pranks they could pull off in a snap, driving their teachers up a wall, road trip their senior year, everything. Now they would never be able to do it. Damean wiped at a tear that was threatening to fall. 'It's not fair.' He thought. 'It's just not fair.'

The next morning, Damean's mom had to practically drag him out of bed. He just didn't want to go to school. He walked grimly down the street, half asleep, but his appearance flawless. He quietly cursed himself for being so stupid as to leave his car parked at the school. As he neared the dreaded place, he perked up. 'Can't let Takyua know that I'm upset. Have to make the best of the time I have left with him.' He sighed as he entered the gates. "I just wish it was enough." He mumbled. The bell rang. "DANG IT!" Damean yelled and sprinted to his class.

"Nice of you to join us, Damean." The teacher said as Damean ran into the class. "Maybe you would like to join me after school for and extra study session today?" Damean stared at her. "Aw! Come on!" he said. "I was only a minute late!" The teacher looked from the clock to Damean. "Fine then. Take your seat." Damean let out a sigh of relief as he went and sat down in his seat. He stared at the clock as the teacher started talking. 'This is gonna be a long day…' he thought and immediately zoned out.

Later That Week

"Hey Takyua!" Damean called from his car after school. "Let me give you a ride home!" Takyua waved at him, smiling and walked over. It had been three days since Takyua had told Damean that he was moving clear across the country, but Damean refused to show how depressed he really was. He gave Takyua a cheerful smile as he climbed into the car. "Where to?" Damean asked. Takyua gave him what seemed to be a forced smile. "Just take me home." He said softly. "Aw, ya sure?" Damean asked. "We could go to the park, or the arcade, or the Rollway, or…" Damean trailed off when he saw the look on Takyua's face. "Alright." He said softly. "I'll take you home." He revved the engine and they drove home in silence. 

Damean sat quietly on Takyua's bed. There were boxes all over his room, half of his stuff already packed away. Takyua sat next to him. They were looking through and old box of stuff that they had found under Takyua's bed. Damean pulled a piece of paper out of the box. It was of the first detention they both had ever received. "You kept this!" Damean asked, laughing. Takyua smiled sheepishly. "Remember what we did?" he asked. Damean laughed harder. "Didn't we call the teacher a fat pig or something like that?" Takyua chuckled. "Yeah. We were in like, what? Fifth grade?" "Yeah!" Damean and Takyua rolled on the bed laughing. "God, we had so much fun in that class." Damean said, remember all of the trouble both him and Takyua had gotten into together and all the stuff that they had gotten away with. "Remember the time we had to help the janitor after school as a punishment?" Takyua asked. "Yeah. And he just let us roam around the school and told the principal that we did an amazing job?" Takyua laughed. "Wonder why that guy was always so nice to us…" He mumbled out. Damean gave him a friendly punch. "Cuz we went into the cafeteria and stole him some ice cream every week!" Takyua rubbed his arm and laughed. "Oh yeah… I remember…" They both sat silent for a second. "Remember all the stuff we had planned?" Takyua whispered. Damean nodded. "We should still do that." Damean propped himself up on his elbows. "And how do you suggest we do all that stuff in two days?" He asked. Takyua laughed sadly. "That's not what I meant." He said. "I mean, I'm not staying there forever." He said. "My dad only has custody of me until I turn 18." Damean looked at him. "So, then what do you plan on doing after that?" Takyua shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I pretty much planned on coming back here and settling down. I mean, this is my home. I could never leave it forever." Damean thought about it for a minute. "Yeah," he said finally. "I don't think I could ever leave this place either." Takyua stared at the ceiling and Damean used the moment to really look at Takyua. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had fallen in love with him. Not just the gorgeous looks that the boy had, but the personality, the stubbornness, the shyness, the joking, everything. He loved everything about Takyua, and he hated the thought of having to say goodbye to him in two days time. 'You say you'll come back.' He mentally told his friend. 'And I'll always be here. Waiting for you to come back.'

2 Days Later

Takyua's dad slammed the back of the car down. "There. All packed." He said. Takyua nodded. Damean looked at him. He rubbed his shoulder and gave him and encouraging smile. "You'll be okay." He said softly. Takyua's dad was busy checking over the luggage, making sure that everything was packed in tight. "Come on Takyua! Time to hit the road!" Damean smiled sadly. "Looks like your dad is really excited." He said. Takyua nodded and shuffled his feet. Damean turned to face him. He took the sides of his arms. "Hey, you're gonna be okay. Remember? Two years and you're back here. Just like we said." Takyua nodded. Damean could tell that the boy was holding back tears. Damean pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to leave." Takyua choked out. Damean hugged him close, loving the feeling of his body against Takyua's. "I know, I know." He whispered. Takyua pulled away and wiped his eyes. "It's not fair." He said. "They should have asked me where I wanted to go." He said. Damean just smiled. "Takyua," He said. "I think what they gave you is a new opportunity to spend time with you're dad. Think of how much closer you guys will get." Takyua nodded. "I'm gonna miss you." He said quietly and looked Damean straight in the face. Damean had to use all of his self control to resist leaning forward and kissing him. That would end badly. "You know I'm gonna miss my best friend." Damean smiled and playfully punched his arm. Takyua smiled. "Takyua! Let's go!" His dad called. Takyua sighed. "Well, looks like I'm going." Damean nodded. Takyua pulled his friend into a hug and Damean gratefully returned it, never wanting to let go. But the hug soon ended. Takyua pulled away and climbed into the front seat of the packed car. His dad started the engine and they pulled out of the driveway. Takyua stared out the window at Damean. He waved and then rested his hand the glass. Damean raised his hand for a wave as the car drove off. The watched it disappear into the setting sun…and Takyua was gone.

Damean walked around town aimlessly for hours after dropping his car off at home. He didn't know what to do with himself. Usually, he would go get Takyua and they would disappear into the park or something and stir up some mischief, but there was no possible way for him to do that. He sighed and walked through the empty park. He figured it was close to midnight and he best had head home. You never knew what kind of creeps hid out in the park at night.

"Where have you been?" His mother demanded once he walked in the door. Damean looked at her with no emotion. "Just went for a walk to clear my head." He answered. His mother watched him as he went to his room, not saying anymore. His sister didn't even bother him once. They both could tell that he was hurting, but they didn't know the real reason why he was. They couldn't know. No one knew how important Takyua was to him. Not even Takyua himself. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers and slid into his bed. He curled into the sheets and cuddled a pillow. 'And now I'll never get the chance…' he thought as tears ran down his face. For the first time since his dad had died, Damean cried himself to sleep. 

REVIEW??

Hope you enjoyed!! =3


End file.
